There is a general desire to obtain more information about home networks and the devices attached thereto in order to allow for a better identification and tracking of problems in such home networks through internet service providers, or ISPs. Acquiring such information by sending service personnel is unrealistic due to cost constraints. Also, setting up and maintaining or modifying such home networks is usually not done by trained service personnel. One important aspect, notably in wireless networks, is security, including preventing unauthorized or unwanted access. Not all users are aware of the threats resulting from unauthorized or unwanted access and can take appropriate measures against unauthorized or unwanted access to the home network through third parties. For example, such unauthorized or unwanted access may result in data traffic through a gateway device, which has to be paid for, or which may pertain to up- or downloading of illegal content.